Kisah Kasih Kita
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: Ini bukanlah kisah kasih romantis antara kedua insan di sekolah. Bukan juga kisah kasih manis semanis Yokan, namun tidak juga pahit sepahit Coffee tak bergula. Ini kisah kasih tentang Yokan dan Coffee yang bertemu disatu titik yang bernama 'Cinta'. Dibilang canon tidak juga, au juga tidak, ar juga bisa iya bisa tidak. Jadi, ini apa? [Kumpulan shortfic erushoko] [Chap 1 up!]


******Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise & Oukochi Ichiro  
a erushoko fanfiction by sugirusetsuna  
Warning: OOC, ga tau AU apa CANON atau AR, nista, alay, bahasa tidak baku, mohon diterima dengan lapang dada! /EH  
**

* * *

**Kisah Kasih Kita  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shoko ngambek. Pipinya mengembung masam, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Shoko ngambek.

L-elf tidak menghiraukannya.

._.

Jadi, Sashinami Shoko akan tetap memasang tampang seperti itu di hadapan L-elf Karlstein dan tumpukan berkas di atas meja yang sedang pria itu cermati, patri, koreksi serta tanda tangani di sana sini. Shoko tak peduli. Ia akan terus menatap pria dengan helaian silver itu—biarpun sampai jarum jam berputar dari angka tiga ke angka tiga lagi.

Ia akan terus menanamkan esistensinya di ruang tersebut, sampai di suatu titik di mana pria itu jengah dan mendesah.

"Yokannya taruh aja di situ."

"Emang dipikir aku tukang ngantar makanan!"

_Lavender cantik begitu malah minus! Aku ga bawa nampan! Emang dikata aku pelayan? _Batin Shoko menjerit tak terima.

L-elf mendesah.

"Terus, aku makan apa?"

"Tau _ah_!"

._.

Shoko makin ngambek. L-elf bagai di bom bardir oleh pandangan menusuk, menembak bahkan mengirisnya.

L-elf baru tahu kalau sorot mata bisa membunuh.

_Mau di bunuh?_

Kemudian ia berdehem pelan, "Jadi, masalahnya apa?"

**BRAK!**

Itu bukan suara motor Yamada nabrak tiang listrik (lagi). Bukan. L-elf telah melenyapkan motor pembawa bencana itu ke luar angkasa dengan satu tendangan maut. Bukan. L-elf bukanlah seorang pesepakbola. _Pengen sih, tap sayang ga kesampaian—_tutur L-elf Karlstein saat diwawancarai oleh JIOR Televisi untuk Anak.

Setelah diselidiki ternyata itu merupakan suara gebrakan meja yang menjadi lapiasan kekesalan wanita di hadapan L-elf.

"Kamu cinta _ga_ sih sebenarnya sama aku?" Shoko berteriak miris. Suaranya serak, tangannya terdengar dua kali berderap menghantam meja kerja kekasihnya.

L-elf lupa ngasi tau kalau itu merupakan meja antik _limited edition_ dari kayu jati asli Dorssia yang dikirim langsung dari toko mebel keluarganya X-eins_—_kenang-kenangan sebelum _innalilahi_ katanya.

L-elf memasang tampang datar. Sedatar papan tulis Sakimori _Gakuen_.

"Kok tiba-tiba nanya?"

"Nanya aja!"

"..."

"Kok _diem_?"

"Bentar, nyeduh dulu."

"L-elf!"

._.

"Perlu aku ambil toa, terus keliling Sakimori Gakuen sambil teriak_ AI LUP SASHINAMI SHOKO_?" seru L-elf _ga_-banget setelah selesai menyeduh tehnya. Seketika Karlstein gempar. Dorrsia gempar. Hati Shoko gempar.

"G-Ga gitu juga kali!"

"_Blushing_ tapi kan?"

Shoko membuang pandang ke arah lain. "T-Terus, kok kamu masih _nyimpen_ foto Lieselotte?"

_Oups._

_._._

"PUTUS AJA _YOK_! PUTUS!"

"_GA_ MAU!"

"AKU _GA_ MAU PACARAN SAMA ORANG YANG BELUM _MOVE ON_!"

L-elf menatap gadisnya dengan pandangan mengiba. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Shoko. Shoko menampiknya. Lalu diraihnya lagi. Shoko terus menampiknya. Raih. Tampik. Raih. Tampik. Hingga terjadilah meraih-menampik dengan begitu tidak romantis.

._.

_Tangan aku sakit tau!_

_Tapi, aku ga mau ngelepasin kamu._

_Kamu cuma mau tangan akunya kan, bukan orangnya!_

_SHOKO!_

_Kamu cuma mau Yokan akunya kan, bukan sosoknya!_

_SHOKO!_

_Lebih baik kita syudahi sajah!_

_GA MAU!_

_Emang aku peduli!_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_I hate you!_

_I WANT YOU!_

_BERISIK! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!_

._.

"Aku cinta kamu,"

L-elf menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"...kamu itu masa depanku."

Shoko sesegukan. Entah sejak kapan genangan di pelupuk matanya mulai terbentuk.

._.

_Koyak fotonya!_

_Iya, koyak._

_Bakar fotonya!_

_Iya, bakar._

_Abunya jangan diminum!_

_Telan aja boleh?_

_._._

L-elf mengapus air mata Shoko dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Shoko masih tampak tersedu.

"Aku baru tau _kalo_ kamu punya sapu tangan warna merah muda."

Pria bermanik lavender itu lalu tersenyum riang—yang membuat A-Drei berbunga-bunga dan Haruto jatuh cinta.  
"Oh, ini peninggalan Lieselotte."

_Oups_.

._.

"PUTUS _YOK_! PUTUS!"

* * *

**Chap pertama the end.**

* * *

INI APA? GA TAU! INI APA? GA TAU!  
Hmm, jadi ini rencananya saya bikin menjadi kumpulan shortfic nista erushoko (dan kawan-kawan yang ikutan nyempil).  
Jadi, segala kegajaen yang terdapat dalam fic ini tolong dimaklumi.  
RnR jika berkenan /wink

**Pontianak, 2 April 2014.**


End file.
